


Mrs. Rabbit

by hummingrightalong



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Roger has a thing for Jessica Rabbit, Freddie delivers
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Mrs. Rabbit

Roger isn’t exactly a subtle man. So Freddie knew exactly what his husband was asking for when he put the outfit together. He still smirks shyly when he comes into the music room.  
The blond just falls down onto the piano bench, half undressed, his usual confidence slightly diminished at the sight before him.

Lately Fred has been driving him wild- and the juxtaposition between his strong chest and deep v-neck of the very feminine lines of the dress are not helping him get his usual demeanor back in the least. 

Talking slow strides towards him, Roger wonders aloud how Freddie looks so long and dancerly when he’s so bloody short. Freddie playfully smacks him with a gloved hand before dropping into his lap.

Their kissing hot and heavy, it doesn’t take long before Fred has a hand between them and Roger’s erection freed (finally). “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“Shut up. You’re such a freak you know.” Freddie giggles. He thinks it’s sweet really; Roger always buying him pretty things. And this time he’d asked very very nicely for a long time fantasy/crush to be realized.

The blond had just been about to reply ‘never’- well, likely something much more clever and verbose- but by the time he’s realized Fred has taken his breath away again the gorgeous brunette is riding him, one hand playing with the keys of his piano. Any other man might be insecure or jealous but it ought to be taken as a compliment. The moment is inspiring Freddie and if this becomes something fully realized later on it’ll be hilarious watching the guys try not to ask about the inspiration.


End file.
